MURMULLOS
by sunako.chan.26
Summary: y cuando el amor traspasa los limites de tu familia, ¿se te es permitido amar a un primo?, puede que los murmullos traigan mas problemas de los que creen, piedad primer fic XD


P.o.v Link

Como cada noche sueño lo mismo viendo como le sonries a tu profesor y siento como los celos me consumen.

Abro los ojos con pesar se repetía la misma rutina de todos los días, me levanto pero quedo sentado en el borde de la cama mirando a un cuadro que protegía celosamente una fotografía de él con una niña de 15 años rubia y de ojos azules quien mirara la imagen dirían que eran hermanos de seguro gemelos, sonrío con nostalgia y pesar al recordar como en esos días aun compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo.

Otro día en la escuela, mejor dicho en la preparatoria, un año más y me largo de esta cuidad siento como mencionan mi nombre volteo encontrándome con mi amigo Mido.

(Narrador)

-¿Cómo estas link?- pregunto animado el joven que no se notaba los ojos por todo el pelo que tenía en su rostro, el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír, siguieron avanzando hasta el establecimiento como era obvio en día de publicar el resultado de las notas se publicaron en un mural y por cosas de las diosas se separaron.

- bueno link me voy- se despidió del muchacho, el oji azul se limitó a ignorar las publicaciones y los murmullos de los alumnos que se peleaban por ver en que estaban sus notas

- murmullos los odios- pensó para sí Link, no estaba tan animado como otras veces y eso se notaba camino directo a su salón, sorpresa vio a su amiga de infancia Saria- ¿Cómo estas Saria?- pregunto con el mismo ánimo con el que llego

- vaya, veo que la noticia de que tu prima llegue a vivir contigo no te gusto mucho y te tiene de un humor de perros- ella vio como el rostro de él solo cambiaba a una mueca indescifrable

- no me molesta solo que…- no termino la frase porque llego el profesor que sería su encargado

- bueno jóvenes seré su profesor tutor, mi nombre es Shad y les impartiré todo sobre la historia de Hyrule- todos asintieron en un ánimo de pesar- como saben su antigua profesora fue traslada a otro sector-

-lo que me faltaba, la única profesora que me simpatizaba se fue- murmuro una chica zora de nombre ruto hastiada con toda la presentación.

- omitiendo el comentario de la señorita, debo presentarles a una nueva compañera, pasa por favor – y por el umbral de la puerta apareció una joven, Link casi se cae de la silla al verla, sus ojos azules no habían cambiado, su rostro más maduro que años atrás y su cuerpo ¡diosas! Sí que dos años hacían su parte en el desarrollo de qué hablar de su cabello largo como lo recordaba y castaño, un momento ¿que no era rubia?

La joven buscaba con la mirada a alguien cosa que encontró, el dueño de unos ojos azules que miraban con sorpresa a los suyos, sonrió cosa que irrito al joven

- mi nombre es Zelda y soy prima de Link- todos se voltearon a verlo

-no te pareces en nada- hablo una muchacha pelirroja de nombre Malon

- mi cabello es rubio pero como no quiero que nos digan que somos hermanos me lo teñí castaño, me basta con que sea mi primo- los murmullos comenzaron, Link sabía que esas palabras tenían otro significado, el murmullo comenzaban a ser más frecuentes los mismos que lograron separarla de él

- ¡basta!- golpeo la mesa provocando un sonido fuerte y seco que detuvo el parloteo de todos, a él no le gustaban esos comentarios por lo bajo que hacían- zelda- susurro al verla como ella muy cómoda al lado de él

- primo siéntate ¿sí?- lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse, pasaron las horas y también las presentaciones ahora Zelda y Link se encontraban en su hogar

- oye Link- lo llamo pero no recibió respuesta- ¡Link! – con ese grito el muchacho reacciono

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con cierta desgana

- te extrañe- dijo la castaña, el rubio se sorprendió y solo se limitó a sonreír- hasta que se te quito la cara de ogro-

Ambos sonrieron, si hace dos años su relación termino mal, ahora podían volver a ser primos como debía ser

Tres largos y tortuosos meses han pasado y link no podía dormir tranquilo y menos en la preparatoria ya que sus constantes sueños donde su prima coqueteaba con el profesor de historia se hacían reales y eso le carcomía el alma de celos

Era esos días donde era acosado por las chicas y se encontraba escondido en el salón de música recostado viendo el techo, sintió como la puerta se volvía a cerrar

-genial- se dijo mentalmente, no podía tener ni un solo segundo de paz

- supuse que estarías aquí- la joven se recostó al lado de él mientras este seguía observando el techo se quedaron tiempo así en silencio sin decir palabras hasta que ella rompió el tenso momento

- pensé que estarías con tus admiradoras, Ruto y Malon te están buscando como locas- rio un momento por el comentario

- no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber ganado ese estúpido concurso de no sé qué de las estrellas- ella rio de vuelta y el no pudo evitarlo- pensé que estarías con el profesor- dijo sin más, viendo o más bien sintiendo como el cuerpo de su prima se tensó al escuchar la pregunta

- no sé de qué estás hablando- el solo suspiro resignado

- no sabes mentir Zelda, menos conmigo- ambos guardaron silencio sabiendo bien cuáles eran las reales intenciones de esas palabras, cuando Zelda quiso responder sonó el timbre- vamos es hora de entrar a clases- las cosas se estaban saliendo de control

Vacaciones de verano, como deseaba que llegara, en realidad todos deseaban que sucediera, ambos primos se dirigían a encontrarse con sus amigos para ir a la piscina zelda se encontraba con más animo que nunca por una extraña razón los sueños de Link cambiaron a unos donde él y ella eran felices, cosa que perturbo al rubio eran primos para ellos no estaban permitido un amor así, rio con ironía hace dos años atrás no diría lo mismo

Flash back

_Un día de verano como siempre el calor era insoportable, dos jóvenes rubios estaban escondidos tras un árbol huyendo de sus respectivos padres, no querían que los encontraran no querían que interrumpieran su momento juntos, zelda miro con cierta gracia su mano derecha donde en uno de sus dedos descansaba un anillo miro a su lado y se encontró con la mirada de su primo, esa mirada que le quitaba el aliento vio como él se levantaba y ocupaba el lugar frente a ella mientras le sonreía con dulzura y le levantaba la mano con la joya._

_- no entiendo- dijo mirando su mano que aún estaba frente el rostro de su primo- este anillo solo me estorba- dijo con la clara intención de sacárselo pero la mano del rubio la detuvo _

_-zelda este anillo es para protegerte o más bien tu pureza, es como una promesa de que no te entregaras a nadie antes del matrimonio- acaricio la mano de la chica_

_- Link…- no continuo ya que el chico beso el anillo y al paso poner el rostro de la joven rojo como un tomate_

_- prométeme que seré yo quien quite el anillo- Zelda solo asintió con toda la vergüenza del mundo, para luego sentir los labios de la persona que más amaba en esos momentos sabiendo que lo que estaban haciendo era considerado un pecado._

Salió de su letargo para ver como su prima se divertía con las chicas del grupo sonrió de manera que no hacía en bastante tiempo al ver que aún conservaba el anillo, en los últimos seis meses la llegada de su prima solo fue para que sentimientos que ya tenía enterrados salieran a flote más con los comentarios que hacían al ver como él corría con la mirada a todos los pretendientes cosas que los chicos explicaban como celos de primo pero para los ojos de los más cercanos eran celos pero de una persona enamorada, lo mismo sucedía con Zelda que se enojaba cada vez con Link cuando se le acercaba una chica, las personas de su círculo cercano sabían que esto estallaría y muy pronto.

Zelda ya cansada de tanto jugar con las chicas se fue a sentar y no pudo evitar escuchar como empezaban los comentarios de ella con Link, sin querer su mente divago por el tiempo donde el decidió marcharse de su lado al verlo levantarse y meterse a la piscina.

Flash back

_Como era siempre vio a Link subir la escalera escuchando música, ella subió corriendo para abrazarlo por la espalda una vez que llegaron arriba, Link solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras reían, estas situaciones eran típicas entre ellos y los ojos de la primaria comenzaron a entender este cariño no permitido._

_Habrían pasado tres meses desde que se prometió lo del anillo y los comentarios ya no daban para más, la rubia Zelda se limitaba a ignorar lo que llegaban a sus oídos pero no podía evitar que algunos fueran muy duros, Link sabiendo que su prima no podría más con esto decidió algo que sería lo mejor para los dos aunque no significara que sería menos doloroso._

_Vio como la espalda de link se alejaba de ella con el adiós en el viento y el último beso en sus labios, sentía impotencia ¿Por qué debía escuchar todo lo que los demás decían? ¿Por qué decidió alejarse e irse de la ciudad? _

_- ¡Link!- escucho como era el último grito de ella antes de irse y que en sus ojos salieran lágrimas de ambas personas _

Las malditas pruebas de entrar a la universidad lo estaban colapsando, dejo de estudiar al sentir como la puerta se abría y con ella dejaba entrar a su prima

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al verla con un libro en la mano y una clara duda que se refleje en su rostro

- no entiendo esto- se acercaba y se sentaba frente a él en la mesa donde estaba estudiando, el rubio solo la miro con cierto interés en su siguiente pregunta, pero por acercarse a decirle cual era resbalo y callo en las piernas de su primo logrando sacar un sonrojo por parte de ambos.

- yo creo que me acorde- y como llego se fue así de rápido dejando a un link pensativo y con una buena excusa para darse una ducha fría.

Luego de ese pequeño accidente eran pocas las palabras que se cruzaban esta situación se agravó cuando Link saco a la fuerza a su prima de una muy afectuosa conversación con el profesor, este gesto irrito a la joven que después gritarle que parece el no accedía

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Link? Primero me dices que me amas, luego te vas y me dejas para el colmo me mandan aquí contigo y para rematar sales con tus odiosas fans- grito desesperada, el aludido se sorprendió al escuchar todo eso

-¡y crees que yo no! Que no me hierve la sangre cuando te veo coqueteando con ese profesor de cuarta, ¡¿es que no recuerdas lo que me prometiste? Eres una mentirosa – y luego de esas palabras sintió el dolor en su mejilla no reacciono se quedó allí como si nada

- te odio, ¡Link te odio!- salió corriendo las clases terminaron y cada uno se fue por su camino al hogar que compartían, Link miraba con impaciencia el reloj la mujer que amaba y que hace unas horas lastimo sin él quererlo no llegaba, un trueno retumbo por el lugar dando luego a la lluvia, no soporto más la angustia y salió en búsqueda de Zelda, recorrió los lugares que visitaban juntos y los que a ella les gustaba más hasta que la hayo cuando sus pulmones no podían más la encontró, ella por su parte lo vio con ojos asombrados y se quedó más estática al sentir como la abrazaba con fuerza, como lo hacía en años atrás

- perdóname, soy un tonto no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dejado ese día, mátame para que se me quite este dolor- la castaña al escuchar las palabras sinceras del chico se abrazó con fuerza correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el abrazo

-tonto- fue lo único que logro decir

Era un nuevo día pero no era notorio puesto que estaba nublado, Zelda salía enojada del salón de clases al ver como Malon estaba encima de Link, esta al verla se espantó y trato de arreglar la situación cosa que no consiguió.

Link por su parte corrió tras ella pero no hubo poder en el mundo que pudiera hacerla entender

- ya te dije que fue un accidente, estábamos aseando el salón y a Malon se le resbalo el balde provocando que nos cayéramos- pero no entendía, el rubio se dio por vencido y se retiró ya no lucharía más para convencerla.

El enojo de zelda era tal que no podían razonar con ella hasta que llego Saria

- Realmente debes amar mucho a link como para ponerte así, te diré algo de link, lo conozco desde que vivía con sus padres en kokiri, se puede decir que soy como su hermana- zelda sonrió sabía muy eso Link para ella era su hermano- él te ama eso lo sé, zelda sabes que cuando llego aquí hasta que tu llegaste no lo había visto mirar a una chica con los ojos que te mira a ti- vio que la castaña iba a protestar cosa que no lo permitió- si no vas y hablas como corresponde con él, juro que no te ayudo después para que escapen- la aludida abrió los ojos como platos pero agradeció enormemente a su amiga

- Saria de verdad muchas gracias- abrazo a la peli verde y salió corriendo al salón de música y allí lo vio acostado de lado y mirando la pared ella se puso arriba de él.

- ¿vienes a reclamarme más cosas?- vio como la chica negaba- ¿entonces?

- vengo a cumplir una promesa que hice hace años atrás para quitarme este estúpido anillo- Link sonrió de lado al ver como se soltaba la coleta que dejaba caer su cabello castaño en cascada por la espalda.

Link la tomo por la cintura y la beso, como no lo hacía en años degustando nuevamente sus labios.

- Como te extrañe- dijo Zelda entre susurro mientras él se dedicaba a su cuello

- yo igual princesa, yo igual- mientras en otra parte del establecimiento un grupo de muchachos platicaban y organizaban como ayudar a sus amigos que en estos momentos deben de estar más que ocupados.

-bien tengo mis ahorros de todos estos años- dijo poniendo en la mesa la tarjeta donde estaba el dinero

-pero Saria eso es mucho- hablo mido- bien yo tengo una casa, si está a mi nombre herencia que me dejaron mis abuelo, aquí dejo las llaves – mido dejo las llaves donde estaba la tarjeta con la clave después saco un papel con la dirección- es en el pueblo de Ordon, por lo menos estarán tranquilos un tiempo-

- bien creo que yo daré el pasaje- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica al saber que su amigo se iría

- vamos Malon es por el bien de ambos, dudo que sus padres les permitan estar juntos, bien como yo soy oficialmente la ex de link creo que lo mínimo es darle algo de dinero, está en la cuenta de Saria- dijo para sorpresa de todos- ¿Qué? También puedo ser amable- el grupo de amigos rieron, ahora era asunto de ir a ayudarle a escapar y eso debía ser hoy, puesto que los padres de Zelda vendrían por ella

En el salón de música se encontraban dos muchachos con la ropa desarregladas. Zelda apoyada en el piano y con la cabeza de link apoyado en sus piernas

-Link ¿Qué aremos ahora? Mis padres vienen por mi hoy- de los ojos de la chica comenzaron a recorrer unas lágrimas pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano cariñosa de link limpiándolas

-huiremos, no pienso dejarte aquí- dijo sincero para luego levantarse y mirarla a los ojos, sintieron como la puerta se abría eran sus amigos

-sé que se aman, ¿pero no pudieron esperar hasta llegar a casa?- dijo picaronamente mido al ver como los rostros de los involucrados se tornaban rojos

- ya mido basta- reprocho Saria- sé que quieren huir, pero para no levantar sospechas deberán irse ahora, afuera esta mi auto tómenlo y vallan hasta el terminal de trenes, tienen que tomar un tren hasta Ordon mido les prestara su casa hasta que puedan arreglárselas solos- dijo seria viendo a la pareja que se tomaban las manos

-pero ¿nuestras cosas? Además las clases no terminan- dijo preocupada Zelda

-por eso no te preocupes niña-hablo esta vez Ruto- Malon fue a su casa mientras estaban aquí- vuelta a sonrojarse- y trajo algo de su ropa, por las clases no es la primera vez que huyen así que más da- dijo sonriendo

- las claves y la dirección son estas deben partir ahora- dijo Malon apresurada empujando a los chicos afuera del salón- no se preocupen los cubriremos- Link que hasta el momento se mantuvo callado no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente

-gracias chicos, se los devolveremos algún día- y con eso los dos salieron corriendo siguiendo las instrucciones que les dieron sus amigos

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado después de eso?, sonrió con nostalgia ahora se encontraban viviendo en el lago hylian, nunca más volvieron a la ciudadela, de sus amigo sabían bastante para el asombro de todos iban lo que más podían y claro fue una tortura cuando los tuvo a todos en su casa cuando nació su pequeña hija que hasta la fecha tendría tres años, si han pasado siete desde que huyeron y no volvieron.

Siete años que no sabían de sus padre y no lo harían si de eso dependía estar juntos, volteo a ver una fotografía donde salían tres personas, tres cabelleras rubias y tres par de ojos azules

-siete años- dijo en susurro

-si siete años, Link, pero siete años que no me arrepiento- dijo Zelda abrazándolo por la espalda solo cubierta por la sabana de la cama

- ni yo princesa, ¿no deberías cubrirte?- dijo ya tratando de mantenerse sereno por las suaves caricias de la mujer

- sabes algo, Aryll me dijo que quiere de regalo para su cumpleaños- Link ya no pudiendo soportar las caricias se volteo donde su mujer y comenzó a besarla

- ¿y que quiere de regalo?- entre besos y caricias seguía su extraña conversación

- un hermanito- el rubio sonrió sobre los labios de Zelda

-¿entonces señora mía que estamos esperando?- y con una risilla como respuesta y las manos alrededor de su cuello recordaron el pacto que se hicieron en ese salón de música, y eso lo recordaba el anillo que ahora colgaba en el cuello del rubio.

-No sabes cuánto te amo- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

FIN

Wooo mi primer fic y lloro porque pienso que está bien XD cualquier similitud con la vida real es mera coincidencia, me inspire mientras escuchaba, no miento, mientras veía un video de vocaloid XD de rin y len y como amo este amor medio descabellado me dio por hacerlo aquí, espero que sea de sus agrados y bueno se reciben comentarios buenos, malos, feos, bonitos, flores y hasta amenazas XD

Bueno espero leerlos en otro fic

ATTE: suna-chan


End file.
